Each year, computer platforms offer an increasingly-richer set of computing resources for use by software applications. The concurrent execution of multiple instruction threads is known as “parallel processing,” which allows software applications to simultaneously use sets of computing resources (such as multiple processors, memories, and software components) to perform various tasks. Managing and optimizing concurrent tasks to take advantage of available computing resources is sometimes referred to as “tuning.”